Maximus Daniels
Maximus 'Max' Jack Daniels is a Scottish-British mortal human being. He is the middle child of Nicholas and Faye Daniels and amateur singer. Max lived in Japan for most of his childhood but moved to the states in 2012 for reasons his parents wouldn't tell him. Before the migration, he lived in Scotland, Glasgow. Now, he's known to be a big pervert and talented singer. Appearance Max has blond hair that’s swept to one side, a little like Justin Bieber’s when he was younger. His hair slight brushes the tip of his ears and his back and sides of the head are shaved in an undercut hairstyle. He has blue eyes and a very graceful smile, despite his personality, he looks a little innocent. Standing at 6’4, his muscles on his arms, legs and torso are outlined and due to his height already, he may not grow anymore. Max prefers to wear a white shirt with his black, grey and white jacket hoodie over black jeans and black high tops. On sunny days, he’d wear black shades and take off his hoodie but on colder days, he’d generally wear leather gloves and a scarf to keep him warm. But when it’s really cold, like in the winter, he’d also wear a big winter coat. Personality Max is well known to be a pervert, always staring at girls, especially pretty girls, in ways that ordinary guys wouldn’t look. He also remarks the fascinating parts of the female body to both guys and girls and at carefree moments like when he’s drunk, he’d describe what he’d ‘do’ to the girls in bed or all sorts of places. Apart from his main flaw, he’s very honest and truthful about how he feels. He’s nice most of the time but due to his open minded self, he tends to come off rude. Either way, he makes up for it by begging and pleading for forgiveness, a trait that he isn’t ashamed of. From his Scottish heritage and family genes, he is very active at most though he comes off as a little anti-social and weird since he spends most of his time on the computer reading or watching anime and manga. Surprisingly, he’s very talented in the music department, being able to sing low parts as well. Even if his passion is mainly for girls and their sexiness, his career goal is to become a singing sensation, basing more on the punk-to-rock music genre. Fatal Flaw Max's fatal flaw is that he speaks his mind whether it is rude or not. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Identifying curves. *Singing. *Playing instruments. *Quick witted. *A slight sense of reflex. *His senses in hearing are sharp. *Picking out the perfect lingerie for women. Weaknesses *Girls who use their bodies to get things out of him. *His senses in smell are weak. *Laziness in particular parts of educational subjects. *Lack of politeness. *His persistence. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Punk rock music. *Panic! At the Disco. *Fall Out Boy. *Anime. *Manga. *Skateboarding. *Girls. *K-Pop. *K-Rock. *J-Pop. *J-Rock. *Donuts. Dislikes *Men sandals. *Piercings. *Bright lights. *Girls taking advantage of their bodies for their own pleasures. *Very bad dubbed anime/cartoons. *Cigar and weed smoke getting into his nose. *Trombones. Trivia *He was made by Cath on April 6, 2015 and accepted by Sunny on the same day. Navigation Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals Category:Cath's Characters